Fused filament fabrication is a three-dimensional printing process commonly used for modeling, prototyping, and production applications. A plastic filament may be unwound from a coil and supply material to produce a component. The plastic filament may be heated past its glass transition temperature and then deposited by a nozzle. The component may be built layer by layer from the bottom up. For example, the component may be produced by extruding thermoplastic material to form a layer as the previously deposited layer hardens after extrusion from the nozzle.